1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit board and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The main function of a circuit board is to provide connecting circuits between devices. In general, a circuit board is connected with a motherboard through a connector commonly called “gold finger.”
In current memory module circuit board techniques, after obtaining a copper wire by etching, a gold plating process is usually necessary. Referring to FIG. 1, when gold plating is performed on a copper wire of a gold finger body 106 in a gold finger region, a particularly reserved tie bar 108 is the only way to connect to a current from a cathode rod outside the circuit board. In a board cutting process for forming a circuit board following gold plating, the circuit board is cut along a board edge and a gold finger 104 as shown in FIG. 1 is formed. In other words, the gold finger 104 is usually composed of the gold finger body 106 and a tie bar 108 directly electrically connected to the gold finger body 106.
However, as a board cutting process is normally performed by a cutting tool such as a sawing knife during a fabrication process of or a test period for a circuit board, the tie bar 108 could be easily broken or peeled off due to plugging and unplugging. Such defect may also occur when a circuit board is installed afterwards. In addition, with downsizing of devices, size of a tie bar may be limited due to reduction in size of a gold finger. Furthermore, there may be short circuit conditions between a tie bar and a pin, resulting in scrap of an entire device.